1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a rear projection display with variable image size, such as a liquid crystal projection display, and more particularly, to a compact rear projection display having an extendable telescopic screen and folding mirrors to reduce a dimension thereof.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Portable computers and high definition television sets require high quality displays, such as liquid crystal displays and projections displays. The main advantage of a projection display, besides its resolution, is that it can be lightweight and slim compared to a cathode ray tube (CRT) display.
In conventional compact projection displays, the size of the display monitor is reduced by folding the optical path from the projection lens to the screen using plane mirrors. In addition, a wide-angle projection lens is typically used to minimize the lens to screen distance.
Although conventional compact projection displays are of fixed image size and are useful for viewing by a limited audience, they are not suitable for viewing by a large audience in large rooms. Accordingly, there is a need for a versatile rear projection display that is compact, yet is suitable for large rooms and audiences.